Let It Burn
by hughville
Summary: House follows Cameron to a hotel bar.  This fic takes place after the S6 episode, "Lockdown".  Contains mentions of House/Cuddy and Chase/Cameron.  This is a House/Cameron fic, though.  So, if you don't like this pairing, you may want to skip this one.


**A/N: This was written for the song prompt _Bring Fire To The Rain_ by Adele at Live Journal (hughvillefics). This takes place after the S6 episode _Lockdown_. I don't own House or the characters. This is a one-shot. There will not be more chapters. **

A light rain fell adding a shimmery sheen to the parking lot where the lights glinted off the damp macadam. A chill wind caused a few dry leaves to drift along before catching on the damp ground. People hurried toward their cars; some with coats over their heads to protect them from the rain, others with umbrellas. The parking lot began to empty as people left the hospital for the warmth and comfort of home.

Allison Cameron stood at the entrance to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and watched the rain as it pattered against the cars and the pavement. She pulled the collar of her coat up, tugging it against her neck to ward off the chill air. Tucking the envelope with the signed divorce papers into her purse and pulling out her keys, she drew in a deep breath and expelled it before bending her head and walking swiftly to her car. She'd managed to get a spot close to the entrance and she was grateful now because she didn't have far to go. The rain dampened her hair and coat. The breeze grew stronger and flipped back the bottom edge of her coat. She hurried toward her car when she noticed a familiar car parked next to hers. The rain slid off the blue car as she stared at it. A lump lodged in her throat as she thought about the owner of the old blue car. Closing her eyes for a moment, she could see again the look on Greg House's face after she placed a soft kiss on his cheek and walked out of his office for the last time. Saying goodbye to House, her former boss, mentor and, if she were honest, the only man she truly loved.

Shaking her head, she pushed the memories down and turned to open her car door. She slid behind the wheel, started the car, and backed out. As she looked over her shoulder, she caught a glimpse of a tall man standing at the entrance of the hospital. She pressed the brake and put the car in drive. The man moved into a puddle of light and she saw the cane in his hand. He watched her car as she drove away.

* * *

><p>The hotel bar was nearly empty. A young couple sat at a table in the back, leaning in toward each other as they whispered and exchanged kisses. Honeymooners, Cameron thought as she walked to the bar. The lights were dim and a soft golden light illuminated the bottles lining the mirrored wall behind the bar. Cameron sat on a stool near the end of the bar and leaned her arms on the gleaming oak bar top. She hung her purse on the hook beneath the bar and glanced around. The bartender, a young woman dressed in a white shirt, black vest, and black pants approached her. The woman's hair was the color of Cameron's and pulled back into a neat ponytail. As she placed a napkin and coaster in front of Cameron, she smiled revealing perfect white teeth.<p>

"What would you like?" the young woman asked her bright blue eyes taking in Cameron's damp hair and coat. "Has it been raining long?"

Cameron shrugged out of her coat and let it drape over the back of the stool. "I'll have a vodka martini, dry, no olives," Cameron told her. "I'm not sure how long it's been raining. I just came from the hospital."

The bartender raised perfectly arched brows. "Princeton Plainsboro? I saw on the news that a baby was kidnapped and they had to lock down the whole hospital."

Cameron nodded. "I was there. Got locked in the clinic."

The bartender began to mix Cameron's drink. "Did they find the baby?"

Cameron nodded and turned to watch the young couple as they left the bar. She felt a momentary twinge as the man leaned in to whisper something in the woman's ear. House sometimes did that to her when they were working on a case. He usually said something mocking about Foreman or Chase. It took her time to learn not to smile or giggle when he did it.

When she turned back, her martini sat on the bar in front of her. The chilled glass looked like frost coated it. Lifting it, she took a sip, letting the fiery taste of the vodka warm her. She turned the napkin and ran her fingers along the ridged edge. She thought back to House standing at the entrance of the hospital, leaning on his cane and watching her as she drove away. A soft sigh escaped her. Regrets swarmed over her. Regrets about her relationship with Chase; the way it started and the way it ended. Regrets about House; so many regrets about House. She stared down into her drink, lost in her thoughts.

"I wouldn't think a little girl like you could handle a drink like that."

Cameron stiffened as House slid onto the stool next to her. He shrugged out of his coat. She recognized it and the newsboy cap. The coat was beginning to show its age with the mismatched buttons and the slight fraying at the collar and cuffs. He set his cap on the bar and signaled to the bartender.

"I'll have what she's having and she'll have another," he said hooking his cane over the edge of the bar.

Cameron drained her glass and folded her hands. Silence sat heavy between them. She could smell his clean, distinctive scent; a mix of soap, laundry detergent and the faint lingering smell of the hospital.

"How did you find me?" she asked after the bartender set their drinks down and removed her empty glass.

"Ran into Chase. He felt the need to tell me."

Cameron laughed bitterly. "I just bet he did."

House picked up his glass and drained it. Cameron took a sip of hers letting the vodka relax her as House signaled for another drink.

"Get caught in the lockdown at the hospital?"

Cameron turned to him. "Why are you here?" she asked in exasperation. Her breathing quickened the way it always did when she was angry and her lips thinned as he sipped his drink.

"You like where you're working?"

Cameron felt all the anger flow out of her leaving her feeling deflated and tired. House was playing one of his games again and there was no option but to play along. He always played games with people and he always won.

"Yes, I like where I'm working," she told him turning back to her drink.

"You dating anyone?"

"No. Are you?"

He laughed softly and sipped his drink. "You talk to Wilson so you know."

"And he told you he talks to me."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Of course. The man couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. He likes to pretend that he can, but…." His voice trailed off and he took another sip of his martini.

"You want Cuddy." It wasn't a question. Wilson told her all about House's pursuit of Cuddy even though Cuddy was involved with someone else. He worried about House and since he always discussed House with Cameron, he continued to do so after she left. She never told Wilson how much it hurt her to hear about House and Cuddy.

House raised his glass, turning slightly toward her. Even in the dim light of the bar, she could see the pain and exhaustion lining his face and radiating from his eyes. She raised her glass and he tapped his against hers. A silvery clink sounded and he smiled slightly.

"To Wilson, the master manipulator."

Cameron sipped her drink and watched him drain his glass for the second time. He set the glass down on the bar with a force that startled her. He held his finger up and a few moments later had another martini.

In the past, Cameron would have asked if he planned to drive home. Now she sat beside him and sipped her drink.

He reached for her hand. She sat still as a statue as he turned her hand over and rubbed his thumb against her palm. Desire shot through her but she remained motionless.

"There was a time when I wanted you," he commented softly. "And you wanted me."

A memory flashed into her mind. They stood in the hallway outside his office and she stood before him asking if he liked her because she had to know. His response had been a curt no.

"You said you didn't like me," she reminded him relaxing her hand as he rubbed the palm. Between the alcohol and his rhythmic stroking of her skin, she felt her body becoming fluid.

"Everybody lies."

"You said you never lie."

His breath ghosted over her as he laughed. "A lie."

Lifting her glass, she took another sip, running her tongue along the rim.

"Why did you choose him?" House questioned softly. He continued to massage her hand and sip his drink, his gaze fixed on the bottles lined up like soldiers.

"You didn't want me."

He slid another glance at her. "I'm an idiot," he sighed. "You told me you loved me."

Cameron remembered that goodbye in his office. They argued and then he fell silent as he realized she intended to leave. She left him in his office, silent, shocked and alone.

"I did."

"Was that a lie?"

"Nope," she replied. "I loved you more than anyone else. But I couldn't live with your games and lies anymore."

"It's all I know."

She nodded. "I know."

Silence settled over them. They drank as he stroked her palm. The bartender cleaned up the bar moving silently around the room.

"Where did we go wrong?" His voice, a soft whisper, startled her.

"You always kept a part of yourself hidden. There's a part of you no one sees. You keep people away with your games, your jokes, your insults, and your lies. I wanted to see that part. You couldn't let me in. So, I stopped trying to break down the wall. Chase was simple and uncomplicated compared to you."

His fingers gripped her hand. "Why divorce him then?"

Reaching out with her other hand, she touched his cheek and turned him so she could look into his hooded blue eyes. "Because I didn't love him the way he deserves to be loved. Because I love you."

His eyes slid closed and he leaned into her hand. His face was warm beneath her fingertips and she could feel the weariness radiating from him. Her fingers trailed down his cheek, traced his soft lips and glided over his jaw. Sitting back, she pulled her hand from his and reached for her purse. His hand closed over hers as she withdrew her wallet. Looking into his eyes, she saw a shimmer of tears and so much regret that her heart clenched at the sight of him.

"It's the least I can do," he told her softly inclining his head toward her empty glass.

Nodding, she slid from the stool and gathered her coat and purse. She stood close to him and leaned in. Her lips grazed his lightly his breath mingling with hers.

"I love you."

She nodded. "I know."

She walked away pulling on her coat. Outside, the rain was coming down in sheets. Cameron sighed, ducked her head and ran for her car. She drove away without looking back.


End file.
